Retazos de verano: El amor SessKag
by FiraLili
Summary: Porque el amor tienes muchas formas, y este verano tendrán 31 días de romance
1. Él

**Y pues me metieron a un reto de verano, así que todo este mes de Agosto estaré subiendo cada día un drabble, espero les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencia: Semi-AU.**

 **Día 1:** _**Un amor literario (idea dada por Raquel Taishō)**_

 **Retazos de verano: El amor SessKag**

 _ **Él**_

Kagome suspiró enamorada mientras cerraba el libro que había estado leyendo, una sonrisa apareció al reclinarse sobre el sillón en el que estaba, cada que volvía a esa historia en particular no podía evitar todas las emociones que afloraban en su corazón.

Sus colegas del trabajo a veces se burlaban, sin malicia, de su amor hacia el protagonista masculino de la novela, pero no le importaba, ellas no entendían

Él era perfecto.

Con esos ojos dorados que descubrían hasta el mejor secreto guardado del corazón, con su cabellera que fue besada por la luna y sus manos grandes y perfectas que nunca te dejaría caer. Sí. Era perfecto. Y ella lo ama.

Suspiró de nuevo.

—Sesshōmaru —musitó apretando el libro contra su pecho.

—Dime.

Kagome se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz, tanto así que olvidó que estaba cerca del borde por lo que término de espaldas en el suelo, con las piernas aún en el sillón y el libro a unos centímetros de su mano; abrió los ojos después de asegurarse que nada estaba roto, el único dolor fue el de su hombro derecho que fue donde su peso cayó más, aunque igual sólo era una punzada, nada importante. Parpadeó unos segundos antes de que su vista se enfocara en el hombre que estaba inclinado sobre el respaldo del mueblo, mirándola.

—¿Qué? Pero —se reincorporo sobre sus codos—, pensé que llegarías más tarde.

—Sayumi manchó su vestido con sangre, al parecer Kin y Kenta no la vieron cuando eliminaron a un demonio que estaba en la reunión.

Él saltó sobre el sillón para ayudarla a levantarse, y encaró al ver el libro que aún estaba en el suelo.

—¿De nuevo leyendo eso?

Ella se sonrojó ante de reír.

—Me gusta.

Él se agachó para tomarlo, el tomo era viejo y desgastado.

—Lo escribiste hace 80 años.

—Mi primera novela es especial, porque tú estás ahí.

Él dejó el libro caer en el mueble antes de rodear a su esposa entre sus brazos.

—Y siempre estaré aquí. Pero ahora, Sayumi te necesita.

Ella sonrió.

—Te amo.

Él la beso.

 **¿Quién no desearía que su amor literario fuera real? Por lo menos yo tengo una docena que desearía trae a este mundo, pero mientras no descubra como, me resignaré a seguir leyendo sus novelas (¿)**

 **Nos vemos mañana.**

 **01/08/2018**

 **FiraLili**


	2. Enmascarados

**¡Volví! Disculpen la hora, fue como un ¡boom! Porque igual debí entregar el KatsuDeku, pero lo logré, aquí lo tienen.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencia: Semi-AU.**

 **Día 2:** _**Súper héroes (idea dada por Raquel Taishō)**_

 **Retazos de verano: El amor SessKag**

 _ **Enmascarados**_

—¡Yakō!

El hombre que respondía al nombre, saltó para tomar de la cintura a la mujer con antifaz que protegía en brazos a una pequeña niña que estaba aferrada lo más fuerte a su pecho; frunció el ceño al oler la sangre.

—¿Te hirieron? —preguntó al dejarla fuera de la zona de desastre.

—El brazo izquierdo, pero aún tengo movilidad para un tiro certero, sólo necesito que lo atraigas hacia a mí.

—Ponte en posición, iré por él.

De un rápido movimiento desapareció, sabiendo que no tardaría soltó suavemente a la niña que aún lucía aterrada.

—Hey. Hola, preciosa —murmuró acariciando sus rizos chocolates—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele en alguna parte? —ante la negativa de la menos, Kagome le sonrió alentadora—. Entiendo, bien, ahora necesito que hagas algo por mí, ¿sí? Necesito que vayas a esconderte detrás del basurero, yo me encargaré del monstruo que quería lastimarte.

Kagome siguió con la vista a la pequeña hasta que desapareció, sabiéndola fuera del camino preparó su arco y agudizó sus sentidos, en la ciudad le era más difícil concentrarse, pero aún podía sentir las vibraciones, con la expansión de los humanos los demonios se habían desatados y ya no eran tan discretos, pues gracias a la tecnología losa avistamientos se hicieron frecuentes y casi a diarios, pronto, los demonios y yōkais ya no eran sólo leyendas e historias para asustar.

Se habían vuelto real.

Y con eso, la familia Taishō tomó las riendas en el asunto, los cazadores que eran clandestinos bajó su mando se volvieron la principal fuerza para combatirlos. Tanto Kagome como Sesshōmaru intentaron mantenerse al margen, pues eran figuras públicas y al no lograrlo, tuvieron que usar la idea de enmascarase para proteger sus identidades, aunque para Sesshōmaru era mucho más fácil al poder cambiar el largo y el color de su cabello, que Kagome, pero ante la exigencia de su esposa acabo cediendo y poniéndose una máscara.

Por eso, mientras tensaba el arco, rememoró la primera vez que una persona los llamó: La pareja justiciera; como todos especulaban y trataban de saber quiénes eran.

Ahora sólo eran Yakō, el hombre de la luna –su cabello platino enloquecía a muchos-, y Miko, la sacerdotisa del tiempo –eso último sólo agregado por su vestimenta antigua que había conservado desde hace mucho-. Y eran los héroes de Tokio.

—¡Miko!

Ella soltó la flecha sin dudar, atravesando al demonio y purificándolo en el acto.

Nadie iba a alterar su ciudad, no si ellos están ahí.

 **¡Chan, chan, chan! Espero les haya gustado, amé escribirlo. Hasta mañana.**

 **FiraLili**

 **02/08/2018**


	3. Mil vidas

**Lo siento por la tardanza, tuve que llevar a mi hermanito para que se fuera de viaje y acabó de regresar, espero les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencia: AU**

 **Día 3:** _**Coleccionista de reliquias (idea dada por Raquel Taishō)**_

 **Retazos de verano: El amor SessKag**

 _ **Mil vidas**_

Había esperado mucho por ese momento, años y años, coleccionando objetos de incalculable valor que a él no le interesaban en lo absoluto, porque todo eso fue reunido para legar ahí, a este momento.

—Señor —le llamaron—, está todo listo, según esto nos indica que el pasadizo está bajando las escaleras y tras un panel falso.

Él ya podía sentirlo, era el lugar correcto.

—Bajaré.

—¡Señor! Aún no hemos asegurado el lugar, no sabemos si el estado de la escalera es seguro como para-

—Bajaré, hazte cargo de lo demás.

Sin dejarle hablar, se internó en ese lugar que se creía perdido en la historia, pero él no se rindió, nunca lo haría porque su reliquia más preciada estaba ahí, en la oscuridad absoluta; bajó esa escalera sin dudarlo, la linterna y sus ojos agudos eran lo único que la ayudaban en esa negrura, siguiendo las indicaciones que habían encontrado después de años de investigación, de coleccionar cientos de piezas que envidiarían los historiadores.

La sociedad le llama: Coleccionista.

La academia: Saqueador.

Él simplemente se consideraba, un ser en busca de su ser.

Por eso ya no podía esperar ni un minuto más, así que llegó hasta la pared falsa y sin precaución u otra cosa, empujó hasta que cedió, y a pesar de los años que esa habitación permaneció cerrada el aire que respiró fue puro y fresco, pero si eso le sorprendió no lo demostró porque ahí estaba, lo que por mil vidas buscó.

Ese cristal azul enorme que despedía luz propia.

Con cuidado posó su mano desnuda sobre él, lo encontró tibio, no frío como se imaginó.

—Por fin, te encontré —su frente entró en contacto con el cristal—, Kagome.

Gastó mil vidas para encontrarla, gastaría otras mil para liberarla de su prisión.


	4. Nosotros

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencia: AU.**

 **Día 4:** _**Entrar a medicina (idea dada por Victoria Arriaga)**_

 **Retazos de verano: El amor SessKag**

 _ **Nosotros**_

Kagome hundió su cabeza en su libreta, estaba agotada y de mal humor, entrar a medicina era como le habían dicho, agotador y absorbente; y aunque lo consiguió, mantenerse al día con las clases y su trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar sus materiales, le estaba robando gran parte de su vitalidad.

—Esto es horrible —murmuró casi desfallecida—, no voy a poder memorizar esto para el viernes.

—Y no lo harás si te quedas así.

Ella se sobresaltó al oír esa inesperada voz, había pensado que era la última en la biblioteca, al parecer se equivocó; rápidamente se reincorporó sólo para que se tensara al ver de quien se trataba esa voz misteriosa.

—Taishō-senpai.

Él la miró con esos tan conocidos ojos dorados, tan brillantes y fríos; ella se sonrojó.

—Es hora de cerrar —replicó.

—¡Ah! Lo siento, enseguida me marcho.

Rápidamente empezó a recoger sus cosas, en su prisa varias libretas se cayeron; gruñó con enojo, el día era una mierda, todo lo era y-

—Mejora.

Ella vio como él se agachaba para ayudarla a recoger las cosas.

—¿Disculpa?

Él se levantó.

—Mejorará. Puede que ahora es difícil, pero todo mejora. Eres la alumna más brillante de tu año, no lo olvides —ella recibió los objetos—. Vamos, te acompaño.

Kagome se apresuró a guardar todo, y sin saberlo, ni esperarlo, iba a comenzar algo que no sería capaz de parar ni lo querría hacer.

—Por cierto, soy Kagome. Higurashi Kagome.

Él tomó su mano.

—Sesshōmaru. Taishō Sesshōmaru —besó el dorso.

Sí, no se iba a detener.


	5. Declaración

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencia: AU.**

 **Día 5:** _**Declaración frente a InuYasha (idea dada por Nicole Sandoval)**_

 **Retazos de verano: El amor SessKag**

 _ **Declaración**_

InuYasha había cometido un error, lo sabía y eso le carcomía. Cuando terminó con Kagome para regresar con su antigua novia, no pensó en como extrañaría muchas de las cosas que la morena de increíbles ojos celestes hacía por él y aunque amaba a Kikyō, no se comparaba con Kagome, algo en ella era tan puro y preciado que ahora, viéndola conversar tan animadamente con sus amigas, sentía un nudo en la garganta, así que inhalando profundamente agarró valor para acercarse; enseguida vio como la pelirroja fruncía el ceño en el instante en que se percató de su presencia, pero no se detuvo.

—Kagome —llamó, todos dentro del salón se detuvieron para centrarse en él, sabían de la relación que habían tenido y la forma en que le rompió el corazón, por eso todos esos ojos le miraban con odio, no por nada la morena era muy querida—, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?

—Ella definitivamente no tiene nada que hablar contigo, Inu-til —respondió Ayame cruzando su pierna y recargándose en su asiento, a pesar de la sonrisa dibujado en sus labios, esa no llegaba a sus ojos, parecían más asesinos que otra cosa.

—Tú no eres quien debe contestar —replicó con acidez el hombre incómodo—. ¿Kagome?

Ella miró a sus amigas, la castaña sólo rodó los ojos mientras que la pelirrojo gruñía.

—Pues-

—Kagome.

InuYasha frunció el ceño ante la voz de su hermanastro, pero más al escuchar que no se dirigía a él, sino a la chica que sonrió.

—Sesshōmaru —ella dejó de prestarle atención para atender al presidente estudiantil—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Él miró ligeramente a InuYasha antes de levantar su teléfono.

—Itō me mandó un mensaje diciendo —miró la pantalla del aparato—: "Querido presi, deberías venir al salón, hay un estúpido rondando a nuestro ángel". Y veo que no estaba mintiendo.

Kagome miró a Ayame, quien se encogió de hombros, mientras guardaba con sutileza su teléfono.

—No molestes, Sesshōmaru, estoy aquí para-

—Seguramente, para hacer una de las estupideces que haces siempre, pero lo siento —él avanzó con elegancia hasta llegar con Kagome, quien le miró expectante y curiosa; tomó la muñeca para jalarla suavemente, pero con firmeza y antes de que cualquiera pudiera parpadear, el platino se había inclinado para besar a la mujer que se congeló de la impresión—. Ella es mía.

Y Ayame aplaudió.

 **FiraLili**

 **05/08/2018**


	6. Escondidos

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencia: AU**

 **Día 6:** _**Jefe/Empleada (idea dada por Ángeles Taisho)**_

 **Retazos de verano: El amor SessKag**

 _ **Escondidos**_

Kagome amaba su trabajo, adoraba leer lo que la gente imaginaba por meses hasta años antes de plasmarlo en palabras, y a pesar de que deseaba que todos esos manuscritos llegarán a ser publicados, la cruel realidad es que sólo unos cuantos podían ser elegidos y esa era la parte de su trabajo que odiaba, tener que destruir un sueño y un mundo.

Suspiró mientras ponía el último manuscrito del día en la pila de rechazados, aunque la historia era buena gradualmente, su jefe no le daría una segunda mirada, pues las palabras que le dedico el día que la contrato aún estaban grabadas como fuego en su mente: _Si la primera línea no me atrapa, nada lo hará_.

Y aunque lo considero una exageración, pronto descubrió que no lo era, todo trabajo que él aprobaba, era un rotundo éxito.

—¿Te quedas tarde hoy?

Ella alzó la vista para encontrarse con una de sus compañeras.

—No, sólo debo llevarle esto a Taishō-san y podré retirarme.

—¡Oh! Genial, entonces te espero, iré por unas cosas, ¿te veo en la entrada?

—Sí, enseguida te alcanzó.

Con una sonrisa apagó su computadora y ordenó su escritorio antes de ir a la oficina del tan temido jefe, se acercó a la habitación y vio el momento en que salía Rin, por su rostro algo iba mal.

—¿Todo en orden?

La castaña suspiró con cansancio.

—No, al parecer hubo una falla con las impresiones del libro que sacarían este fin de semana y voy a tener que hacer horas extras para corregir todo este desastre, y hoy le había prometido a Kohaku cenar con él, es la tercera vez que le cancelo en este mes.

—Oh, ¿quieres que te ayude? Puedo quedarme unas horas.

—No, no, no. Fue error de mi equipo, nos las arreglaremos, Kagome-chan, además, no creo que tu esposo le guste mucho que tengas que pasar tiempo extra, por cierto, ¿cuándo lo presentarás?

—Pronto —replicó—, si dejará te trabajar tanto.

—Te entiendo, bueno, tengo trabajo por hacer. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Sin esperar más tocó tres veces rápidamente y dos lentas antes de entrar, no esperó la respuesta.

—¿Terminaste? —El hombre no levantó la vista, sólo había una persona que tocaba así—. ¿Hubo algo hoy?

—Sí, dos manuscritos —habló mientras colocaba las copias en el escritorio de caoba—, necesitan unos cuantos cambios, pero serán un éxito.

—Bien, los checaré.

—Esperaré su veredicto, entonces, me retiró por hoy. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí, una cena y un fin de semana contigo.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Sueña, Sess —respondió divertida antes de rodear el escritorio y dejarse caer en el regazó masculino—. Puedes tener la cena, pero el fin de semana deberá esperar.

—Puedo esperar, señora Taishō.

Kagome rió divertida entre el beso, en el trabajo seguía llevando su apellido de soltera, era mejor mantener su relación, por lo menos unos meses más, hasta que su embarazo ya fuera notorio, porque conociendo a su esposo como lo hacía, una vez empezará a notarse el vientre, no iba a ser capaz de mantenerlo alejado.

Sí. Unos meses más de besos robados al final del día antes de que la bomba estallara.

 **FiraLili**

 **06/08/2018**


	7. Camina y no estorbes

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna… creo.**

 **Día 7:** _ **Cambio de cuerpo y habilidades (idea dada por Yuli Sandoval)**_

 **Retazos de verano: El amor SessKag**

 _ **Camina y no estorbes**_

Sesshōmaru se escondió detrás de un árbol mientras preparaba el arco para disparar, sin embargo, el demonio le notó enseguida, con torpeza retrocedió, sin embargo, éste no se le acercó ni un metro cuando Kagome apareció con rapidez, en segundo el demonio ya estaba muerto a sus pies. La mujer miró con desagrado la sangre en sus manos, antes de dirigir una mirada fría al hombre que estaba levantándose del suelo, sacudiendo sus ropas con vergüenza.

—Eres una inútil —escupió Kagome acercándose a él.

Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño.

—¡Oh discúlpame, señor de las bestias! Para tu información si estamos en esta situación es exclusivamente por tu culpa, sino fueras tan terco con eso de matar a InuYasha, te hubieras percatado de esa bruja —el platino puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, aprovechando su altura intentó intimidarla.

—Si no estuvieras en mi cuerpo, te asesinaría.

—¿Y crees que yo lo estoy disfrutando? Ir al baño es… ¡ugh! No quiero ni decirlo.

Kagome sólo resopló, viajar con la humana que poseía temporalmente su cuerpo era un reto, porque simplemente no podía matarle, estaba en su cuerpo, además, cada herida que ella obtuviera lo sentía, estaban conectados y no sólo físicamente, las emociones de ella eran desbordantes y se sintió mareado por la intensidad de éstas, ¿cómo no se volvía loca?

—Sólo camina, ya estamos cerca de resolver esto.

—…bien, pero quiero decirte que si intentas matarme una vez recuperes tu cuerpo, voy a purificarte.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos antes de ponerse en marcha, iba a ser un largo camino.

 **FiraLili**

 **07/08/2018**


	8. Él II

**Advertencias: No estoy segura si FiraLili había anunciado su ausencia por unos días, si no es así, les comunico que ella me ha dejado los drabbles escritos (100% por ella) hasta el día 11 y yo (Moon) los estaré publicando en sus cuentas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Pensaron que Moon los dejaría sin subir este Drabble?...**

 **Pues, si... si lo tenia como opción(?) xD**

 **Finalizó la Supremacía FiraLili y comenzó el dominio de Moon /o/**

 **Ya, mucho de Moon, que disfruten la lectura.**

 **PD. Acerca del nombre que le puse al Cap, es porque Fira ya había puesto el título "Él" a otro Drabble.**

 **Hasta aquí mi reporte Joaquín.  
**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Retazos de verano: El amor SessKag**

 _ **Él**_

 **Día 8:** _**Genderbeader (idea dada por Yuli Sandoval)**_

Kogame estaba plácidamente recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, disfrutaba de la pausa a la búsqueda de los fragmentos para poder relajarse, con la sombra de la hanyō de tatuaje de araña sus descansos se vieron reducidos, así que ese pequeño respiro era un gran, gran oasis para él. Estando tan relajo y en su mundo, no se percató de una presencia que se iba acerando hasta que se sentó a su lado.

Entreabrió los ojos con pesadez al reconocer el aroma que empezaba a notar.

—¿Sess? —preguntó extendiendo su mano tanteando.

Pronto su mano fue tomada, Kogame sonrió.

—Tus compañeros me dijeron que estabas aquí, estás vulnerable quedándote así.

—Estoy cansado.

—Demasiado vulnerable.

La risa de él retumbó en su pecho con suavidad.

—Ahora estás aquí —entrelazó sus dedos para jalarla hacia él—, sé que jamás contigo estoy seguro.

La yōkai desvió la mirada, pero permitiendo que él se acomodara contra ella, a pesar de su odio hacia los humanos, él era diferente, desde la primera vez que lo vio e intento asesinarlo, nada salió como quería, ese hombre hacia que sus planes se frustraran y ahora, ahí estaba, permitiendo el contacto físico y que él llegara a ella.

Y pobre de él, si intentaba huir.

Iba a ser suyo.

Ella se encargaría de eso.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTA:**

 **La verdad, FiraLili no alcanzó a dejar notas en cada drabble, simplemente me amenazó para que los publicara y pues aquí estoy obedeciendo a mi alfa.**

 **.**

 **Pues sí, yo también me quedé con ganas de más :'c**  
 **Fira nomas viene y nos deja picadas, dejemos nuestras frustraciones en los RW, para que cuando regrese encuentre sus notas llenas de odio y desesperación(?), ok no.. pero, que si vea que la han extrañado y también sus notas.**

 **Como los vendedores de d*ogas.. les diré: "¿les gustó?... bien, fue solo la probadita; que ofrecen para que les suba mañana el siguiente" (?).**

 **Con cariño Evil Moon.**


	9. Un mundo deslumbrante

**Sigue el dominio de Moon en estos drabbles, pronto llegaré a conquistar internet y... ¡después el mundo!**  
 **Muajajajaja! ok no xD**

 **Este drabble tiene un tema interesante, sin duda, FiraLili hizo un gran trabajo en algo pequeño.**

 **¡AMAAAAAAAAA! cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella (?) :v (really, siempre se lo digo).**  
 **Ya basta de mis depresiones, disfruten su lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencias: No estoy segura si FiraLili había anunciado su ausencia por unos días, si no es así, les comunico que ella me ha dejado los drabbles escritos (100% por ella) hasta el día 11 y yo (Moon) los estaré publicando en sus cuentas.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **.**

 **Retazos de verano: El amor SessKag**

 _ **Un mundo deslumbrante**_

 **Día 9:** _**Sordera (idea dada por Raquel Taisho)**_

Sesshōmaru abrió los ojos cuando el aire empezó a escasear, estar debajo del agua siempre le ayudaba a pensar, era una habito que había adquirido después de su la pérdida de su sentido auditivo.

Al principio fue incapaz de aceptarlo, no a él.

Pero la desesperación pronto lo hundió, odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable y no poder controlar las cosas y cuando creía que ya nada tenía un sentido, algo paso. Algo que literalmente lo empujó hasta que se encontró de espaldas en la banqueta con una mujer sonrojada sobre él.

Decir que no fue una molestia, sería mentir. Cuando se enteró de su condición, prácticamente lo arrastró con ella, como si no fuera capaz de caminar por sí mismo.

Discutieron, más bien ella lo hizo.

Y simplemente se negó a irse de su lado, pronto, una rutina se formó entre ellos, era una molestia.

Una hermosa molestia de increíbles ojos celestes. Y hablando de ellos, al salir a la superficie, encontró esos mismos ojos mirándole con diversión, ella movió sus manos.

" _Sess, es hora de irnos, tus padres nos esperan_ ".

Él movió las suyas.

" _Que esperen"_.

Kagome rió antes de darle una sonrisa, la misma maldita sonrisa que le hizo aceptar la invitación a tomar un frappe que inició toda esa historia.

Una historia con un mundo silencioso, pero deslumbrante.

* * *

 **N/M:**

 **Estoy conversando con FiraLili y les manda saludos.**

 **Dejen sus hermosos RW de amor, odio, desesperación y/o quejas, ella se encargará de responderlas (?) así que yo no me hago responsable de nada. xD**

 **Fira me dijo que fuera feliz en sus cuentas, y yo soy feliz con el caos y destrucción., pero, prometí portarme bien, asi que tengo limitantes.**

 **¡Hasta mañana!**


	10. Desvelo

**Les dije que si contestaban la pregunta que hizo Moon subia el reto mas temprano, aquí estoy,  
y si hay alguna que aun no da su opinión puede hacerlo, mañana puedo subir mas temprano el siguiente.**

 **El drabble de hoy tiene una temática que no me gusta, pero, cuando Fira lo hace me encanta 7u7  
Que disfruten esta lectura.  
**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Retazos de verano: El amor SessKag**

 _ **Desvelo**_

 **Día 10:** _**Maestro/alumno (idea dada por Raquel Taisho)**_

…shi.

…rashi.

—¡Higurashi!

Kagome abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se dio cuenta, para su horror, que se había quedado dormida en la peor clase, odiaba el inglés y a pesar de lo que decían sus amigos sobre el profesor, por muy guapo que fuera, seguía odiando la materia con toda su alma; y él lo sabía, así que era mucho más estricto con ella que con cualquiera, y se había quedado dormida, oh sí, iba a morir.

Se levantó de la silla.

—Lo siento, profesor Taishō.

—Quiero que te quedes después de clases.

Ella volvió a sentarse y hundió su cabeza en el libro, el mundo la odiaba.

.

.

.

Inhaló profundamente antes de tocar y entrar, él levantó la vista antes de dejar los papeles en su escritorio, era el último maestro que quedaba en la sala.

—Profesor.

—Estamos solos, Kagome —suspiró recargándose en el asiento—. Te dije que no te durmieras tarde, ¿a qué hora fuiste a dormir?

La morena se mordió los labios.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No me digas que no dormiste.

—No te diré, entonces.

Sesshōmaru se frotó el puente de la nariz.

—¿Ahora por qué te quedaste despierta? No puedo creer que fuera a encargarme del demonio por ti, para que pudieras descansar y me salgas con que te desvelaste por, seguro, nada relevante.

—¡Eh! Es relevante para mí.

—¿Qué era?

—…un anime.

—Quiero un 100 en la siguiente prueba.

—¡¿Qué?! Eso es injusto, lo siento, lo siento, ¡Sess! Soy tu esposa, no puedes hacerme eso.

—Puedo, lo hago.

—¡Sesshōmaru!

El profesor hizo oídos sordos, mientras la rodeaba con su brazo y la encaminaba a la puerta, si tomó ese empleo fue únicamente para ayudarla con sus materias, y por qué no, reprobar a quienes intentaran algo con ella, pues, aunque a los ojos de todos fueran simplemente un profesor y una alumna, estaba casados desde hace más de 500 años y sus hijos igual, a pesar de lo mucho que intento impedir el enlace de Sayumi con Renard, pero a Kagome le había dado por regresar a estudiar por mera diversión. Decisión que estaba pagando con creces en esos momentos.

Y él lo iba disfrutar.

.

* * *

.

 **N/M: Mientras meditan el drabble de hoy, piensen en esta situación:**

 **FiraLili desaparece por un largo periodo de tiempo o decide cambiar de Fandom, dejando un tesoro escondido (VaP terminado) o alguien mas lo tiene.**  
 **¿Que serían capaces de dar a cambio de obtenerlo?...**

 **Recuerden, Fira leerá sus RW de desesperación y ofrecimientos, llenen con sus ideas este capítulo.**  
 **Que ella a su regreso pueda ver lo ansiosas que estamos con la actualización.**

 **Bye.**  
 **Evil Moon**


	11. Es historia

**¡Se llegó la hora!**

 **Este es el drabble que les había comentado, en lo personal, lo amé; que lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

.

* * *

.

 **Retazos de verano: El amor SessKag**

 _ **Es historia**_

 **Día 11:** _**Relación redes sociales (idea dada por Raquel Taisho)**_

—¡Gracias por la comida!

Sayumi se levantó como un rayo para lavar los platos que utilizo, y subir corriendo a su habitación ante la mirada atenta de su familia, no era nada nuevo eso, pero igual cuidaban que no vaya hacerse daño al tropezar o algo por el estilo, al oírla llegar a salvo a su habitación, la cena se reanudo.

Kin siguió atentó a la puerta donde su hermana mayor se había ido.

—¿Tiene otra videollamada con Renard?

—Así es —respondió Kagome con una sonrisa, a diferencia de su padre que frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

—A mí me agrada —intervino Kenta encogiéndose de hombros—, y se ve que adora a Yumi.

—A todos —replicó Kin—. Claro, excepto a padre.

—¿Y te sorprende? —Kenta sonrió suavemente terminado su último pedazo de carne—. A papá nadie le cae bien.

El hombre sólo gruñó, y Kagome sonrió, entendía el sentir de su esposo, es decir, era su princesa, la niña de sus ojos, a quien desde su nacimiento cuido con su vida y ahora, alguien más estaba haciéndola feliz, y aunque igual ella fue muy recelosa en esa relación, pues inició en las redes sociales, cuando se enteraron, Sesshōmaru se escandalizo, y confisco su laptop hasta que Kōga le informó que el muchacho en cuestión no tenía antecedentes e estaba de intercambio en el extranjero, Sayumi se enojó al descubrir que su padrino había utilizado su cargo como jefe policial para acceder a la información de su "amigo" en línea.

Ambos hombres tuvieron que prometerle a Sayumi que no volverían a interferir así, porque la quinceañera les había ignorado por casi dos semanas. 5 años después de ese drama, Renard era más que conocido en la familia Taishō, al primer año de su relación, el joven viajo en las vacaciones de invierno para conocerla formalmente y pasar unos días igual con su familia.

Todo iba bien, habían tenido sus discusiones y peleas, la más dura fue 3 años después de formalizar, cuando Sayumi empezó la universidad y varios chicos comenzaron invitarla a salir, a pesar, de las negativas de ella pues tenía novio. Lo cual, puso ansioso al joven que estaba acabando sus prácticas, por lo que el estrés y los celos sacaron lo peor de él, tanto que ella termino con él. Medio día después del portazo y grito de: _¡Renard es un estúpido, no quiero volver a saber de él!_ El dichoso hombre apareció agitado, con ojeras y la misma cara con la que Sayumi había bajado a desayunar.

Todos lo negaran, pero cuando Renard pidió hablar con Sayumi y esta aceptó moviéndose al Goshinboku, la familia completa les siguió en silencio, y fueron testigos del dolor y el amor que se tenían, pero eso no evito que tuvieran que detener a Sesshōmaru cuando Renard sacó un anillo de compromiso y lo demás, es historia.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Al Finalizar con este drabble, me quedé tipo: _"es bellisimo"_ , lo amé.**

 **Un placer haber estado con ustedes en estos retos,**

 **temo decirles que...**

 ** _"Mi momento, ha llegado"_**

 **Gracias por su tiempo, y haber pasado estos días en las cuentas de Fira, ha sido muy satisfactorio,  
hubiera deseado gobernar de manera opresiva (?) pero, luego FiraLili me demanda o algo parecido.**

 **Un saludo para todas, y espero que no sea la ultima vez que me vean por aquí (?)**

 **Ahora, las dejo ir para que sean felices de nuevo con su amada FiraLili.**  
 **El reinado de Moon duró poco, pero fue bueno, al menos para mí.**

 **Con cariño Evil Moon.**


	12. A la distancia

**Había hecho este Drabble en mi estadía en la playa, pero hacía referencia al fic de "After All", así que lo dejaré como un especial, por lo que tuve que hacer otro drabble para el día de hoy, y ¡aquí está! Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Y, por cierto, ya regresé, oficialmente vuelvo a tener el control de mi página y cuentas, gracias querida Moon, por tomarte el tiempo de ayudarme a subir los drabbles, y además, veo que te divertiste, ¡me encantaron tus comentarios!**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencia: AU.**

 **Día 12:** _**Stalker (idea dada por Raquel Taisho)**_

 **Retazos de verano: El amor SessKag**

 _ **A la distancia**_

Kagome levantó la vista lentamente del libro que simulaba leer, porque ya lo había leído como 5 veces y se lo sabía de memoria, pero le servía de cuartada mientras se dedicaba a observar al hombre que siempre se sentaba en la misma mesa desde hace 2 meses, no es que fuera una acosadora ni nada, bueno puede que un poco, pero no fue su culpa.

Ella siempre había ido a esa biblioteca desde que tenía 8 años, todos los viernes saliendo de la escuela venía a perderse entre los interminables mundos que siempre lograban darle calma; así que cuando ella alzó la vista después de terminar una novela ahí estaba, con su cabello plateado brillante, ojos dorados estremecedores y… tan increíblemente antinatural, ¿cómo podía existir alguien así? Todo lo de su alrededor era opacado.

Y era él, la razón de que no había podido concentrarse en sus novelas y clases.

Él simplemente no salía de su cabeza.

Suspiró mientras baja la mirada y se sonrojaba, oh sí, podía pasar horas mirándolo. Paso unas hojas, simulando que las había leído, después del tiempo que considero adecuado levantó la vista y casi de atraganta, porque el hombre que había estado vigilando, ya no estaba en su mesa acostumbrada, ahora estaba frente a ella, en su mesa, ¿cómo es que fue tan silencioso que ni siquiera se percató de la silla moverse?

Él alzó su ceja derecha.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Seguirás mirándome por otros meses, ¿o me dirás tu nombre?

Ayame gritaría cuando le contará sobre lo que estaba pasando, y seguramente inventaría toda una historia, los preparativos de boda y los nombres de sus hijos; y si hablaran de nombres ella le pondría a su primera hija Sayumi, era un bonito nombre y con el hombre que estaba enfrente suyo, sería toda una princesa.

—Kagome. Higurashi Kagome.

—Sesshōmaru. Y por cierto, ¿sabes que hablas en voz alta?

—…¿qué?

Él sonrió.

Ella se quedó sin aire.

—Me gusta el nombre de Sayumi, también.

 **FiraLili**

 **12/08/18**


	13. Presente

**¿Que pensaron?,  
¿Que Moon ya no regresaría?**

 **YO LES ADVERTÍ QUE EVIL MOON GOBERNARÍA INTERNET Y DESPUÉS EL MUNDO /o/**

 **¡Hice de las mías y destruí el Internet de dos Fickers!**

 **La siguiente puedes ser tú(?) :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes**

* * *

 **.**

 **Retazos de verano: El amor SessKag**

 **Presente**

 **Día 13: Chica friki (idea dada por Raquel Taisho)**

Kagome levantó la vista cuando la silla frente a ella fue corrida, sonrió al ver a su amiga pelirroja dejarse caer con la cara agotada.

—¿Mal día? —Odio los exámenes —musitó suspirando sonoramente, tanto que el encargado del día le miró con reprobación hasta que vio que era Ayame y desvió la mirada rápidamente, la morena sonrió, no era un secreto la afición de la pelirroja a las artes marciales y lo peligrosa que podría ser si se le molestaba.

—Estudia.

—¿Cómo no lo pensé? —murmuró volviendo a suspirar—. No entiendo cómo le haces tú, siempre estás metida en tus cosas frikis, cualquiera diría que estar pendiente y al día con tus animes, mangas, videojuegos y todo lo que sea en que estés metida te quitaría el tiempo para estudiar.

—Se llama administrar tu tiempo, deberías intentarlo.

—Yo creo que se llama no dormir, además, ¿te mataría arreglarte un poco?

—¿Qué? Hoy si até mi cabello como dijiste.

—Sí, pero-

—Se ve hermosa.

Ambas mujeres voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver como el presidente estudiantil se sentaba al lado de la morena y envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura femenina.

—Presi —saludó—, eso no es neutral, eres su novio.

—Y Kōga está esperándote afuera.

Sin esperar otra palabra recogió su mochila y salió corriendo de la biblioteca de la preparatoria.

—¿Por qué presiento que era mentira? Él sonrió antes de poner frente a ella una caja que recién había adquirido, la mirada de Kagome se ilumino.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Cómo la conseguiste?! Es edición limitada —ella estaba a punto de gritar, pero recordó a tiempo donde se encontraba y se limitó a girarse y lanzarse hacia su pareja para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo antes de besarlo.

Sesshōmaru no comprendía bien esa obsesión que tenía su novia muchas veces, pero adoraba ver ese brillo de emoción en sus ojos celestes, así que valía la pena todo, además, adoraba esos agradecimientos tan efusivos y placenteros.

Una lástima que estuvieran aún en el establecimiento escolar, aunque la sala del consejo estudiantil ya debería estar vacía, sonrió entre el beso.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **N/M:**  
 **No tienen idea el placer que me da estar de nuevo por aquí, cambiaré las contraseñas y la usaré para el mal (?) :v**

 **Ahora que ofrecen para que regrese el internet de Fira y sus contraseñas (?) :v**

 **¡Muajajajaja!**


	14. Sayumi

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Día 14:** _**Sesshōmaru la deja por su bien, sin saber que está embarazada**_ _**(idea dada por Michel Martínez)**_

 **Retazos de verano: El amor SessKag**

 _ **Sayumi**_

Sesshōmaru se detuvo abruptamente, había regresado a Japón después de casi 7 años, y lo hizo en la mejor época pues el florecimiento del Sakura estaba en su apogeo, pero la razón por la 2que su cuerpo estaba en tensión, era la mujer que estaba mirando uno de los árboles con una sonrisa suave y hermosa.

Ella era hermosa.

Seguía siendo hermosa.

Y algo en su pecho se estrujó, cuando se fue del país y terminó su relación con ella, pensó que hacía lo correcto, que lo hacía por el bien de la morena, eran jóvenes e impulsivos, no quería atarla a él, así que aceptó la propuesta de sui padre de ir a estudiar al extranjero y cortó todo contacto, pero nunca pudo olvidarla, Kagome era y es lo mejor que le había pasado; por eso mismo, no volvió.

No tuvo el valor de aceptar su error y siguió viviendo en el extranjero; y así hubiera seguido de no ser porque su hermana menor, Rin, se casaría dentro de una semana con Kohaku, por lo que volvió, lo que menos imaginó que pasaría es encontrarse con ella.

La fotografía que aún guardaba con él en su billetera, no le hacía justicia; su piel parecía más brillante y sedosa, su cabello azabache contrastaba tan bien enmarcando más su cara de mujer y resaltando sus ojos celestes. Esos ojos que muchas veces le habían dicho lo que ella no quería o intentaba ocultar.

Y…

Y sus ojos se encontraron.

La sorpresa no tardó, en ambos rostros. En la de ella, por ver a quien creyó nunca volvería a encontrarse; y él, porque en los brazos femeninos había una pequeña que ajena al revoltijo de emociones de su madre, intentaba capturar unos pétalos.

No eran necesarias las palabras.

Ambos sabían.

Y él se odio más.

—Kagome…

Ella retrocedió aferrándose a la niña, quien, ahora sí, prestó atención a su alrededor, sus cabellos azabaches con puntas plateadas se movieron junto a su cabeza cuando clavo sus ojos dorados en el hombre que se había arrodillado frente a ellas.

—¿Qué-?

—Kagome, yo-

—No —ella retrocedió más—, no ahora.

—Kag-

—¡No!

Sesshōmaru bajó la cabeza, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer, ni sabe por qué está haciendo, habían pasado casi 7 años, ella podría estar ya casada, con un hombre que si la haya qu-

—¿Papi? —Él levantó la vista la niña le miraba con atención, había bajado de los brazos de su madre para acercarse a él; la pequeña mano derecha se posó en la mejilla masculina—. ¿Te volverás a ir?

—No —Su sonrisa infantil brillo—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sayumi. Taishō Sayumi.

Sesshōmaru miró a la morena, que desvió la mirada.

—Mi apellido.

—Es tu hija después de todo.

Él se levantó con la niña en brazos.

—¿Puedo quedarme?

Ella le miró y después a su hija que estaba entretenida con el cabello platinado con admiración.

—No. Pero puedes intentarlo.

 **Bien, debo explicar esto, primero la chica me había pedido "salseo" por su reencuentro, ¿por qué no lo hice? Primero, porque no escribo lemon (no, por el momento) todas mis historias son… suaves, con el romance como base y así intento que sean las historias; segundo, porque el tema de un "abandono" no es fácil tratar y menos cuando son drabbles y tienes que escribir una historia en menos o en 500 palabras, así que, en realidad, no me siento completamente satisfecha con este drabble, pero quería cumplirles, espero les haya gustado.**

 **FiraLili**

 **14/08/2018**


	15. Familia

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencia: AU.**

 **Día 15:** _**Hijo no deseado (idea dada por Raquel Taishō)**_

 **Retazos de verano: El amor SessKag**

 _ **Familia**_

Rin se removió incómoda en su asiento mientras movía sus piernas que no llegaban a piso, alzó sus ojos, pero nada había cambiado así que volvió a bajarlos hasta sus manos que se aferraban con fuerza en su vestido naranja.

Tenía miedo, desde pequeña las palabras de los adultos siempre la lastimaron, apenas aprendió a comprender lo que se le decía siempre escucho los "tus padres nunca te quisieron", "eres una niña maldita", "¿quién querría a alguien como tú?".

Las personas nunca la amarían, a esa conclusión llegó cuando tenía 6 años, hasta que dos años después en una de esos viajes que a veces realizaban, vio un prendedor, en uno de esos puestos ambulantes que ponían en los festivales, que le gustó mucho, tanto que se quedó ensimismada hasta que una mano suave y gentil se posó en su cabeza, y fue la primera vez que la vio, sus ojos celestes amables y amoroso, era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en sus cortos años, era como un ángel y lo fue más cuando le obsequió el prendedor.

Hasta que la mujer que la cuidaba, regresó por ella furiosa, de no ser por la intervención de su ángel pudo haber acabado mal y, por fin, supo que era estar en los brazos de una mujer cálida y amorosa. Más temprano que tarde, su ángel llegó al orfanato acompañada del hombre más bello, eran simplemente perfectos, el uno para el otro, y cuando supo que ellos venían por ella, pensó que era una broma hasta que volvió a estar entre sus brazos yendo hacia el automóvil de la pareja.

Cuando cumplió los 10, aprendió que si había personas que la amaban, aprendió a tenía un hogar hasta que meses después la noticia de que su madre, Kagome, estaba embarazado. Rin amaba a su familia, pero las palabras de su niñez volvieron con fuerza, por eso ahora estaba aterrada esperando en el hospital.

—Señor Taishō —su padre se levantó, ella igual—, puede pasar.

Él la tomó en brazos antes de entrar, su madre les sonrió agotada, pero hermosa.

—Rin, cariño —le llamó—, ven a conocer a tu hermanita.

Sesshōmaru se sentó a su lado manteniendo a Rin en su regazó, ella se asomó y se quedó sin aire, ahí, en los brazos que le mostraron lo que era el amor, estaba la tercera persona más hermosa, roja, pequeña y perfecta.

Acercó su mano a la bebé, que al sentir algo movió sus diminutas manos hasta atrapar el dedo pulgar de Rin y aferrarse a él.

Ella la amaba.

La quería.

—Hola, bebé.

—Sayumi, su nombre es Sayumi.

Rin sonrió enamorada.

—Hola, Sayumi, soy tu hermana.

El miedo se había esfumado.

 **FiraLili**

 **15/08/2018**


	16. Renard

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencia: Muerte y destrucción.**

 **Día 16:** _**Muerte (idea dada por Raquel Taishō)**_

 **Retazos de verano: El amor SessKag**

 _ **Renard**_

Kagome lanzó su última flecha al tiempo que Sesshōmaru decapitaba al líder de los demonios, el campo de batalla se iba despejando, esa guerra por las tierras estaba devastando su frontera, las pérdidas de vidas de yōkais y humanos se elevaba cada día.

—Creo que se dispersan —mencionó Sef que acaba de llegar con las garras chorreando de sangre—, sus hijos están en la parte este; Kenta y Kin los redujeron casi de inmediato, están ayudando a los heridos.

—¿Y Sayumi? —preguntó Kagome limpiándose el sudor, había perdido de vista a su hija en la primera horda de demonios.

—Me parece que fue a-

Un grito resonó en el aire, atravesando y paralizando a todos, porque reconocían es avoz teñida de dolor, el primero en reaccionar fue Sesshōmaru que rápidamente tomó a la morena en brazos para dirigirse hacia el lugar de donde provino ese desgarrador sonido.

Pronto llegaron a una zona alejada, Sayumi estaba ahí, su ropa llena de sangre y encorvada; Kagome soltó un sollozo.

—¡Sayumi!

—¡Hermana!

Kin y Kenta llegaron con la cara contorsionada de preocupación, hasta que vieron la escena, el menor cayó de rodillas, mientras que el otro avanzaba hasta llegar al cuerpo de su hermana mayor.

—Sayumi…

Ella levantó la cara con las lágrimas desbordándose y el corazón roto, mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de su pareja, sentía que se rompía, el ataque iba para ella, sólo para ella, ¿por qué se interpuso? ¡¿Por qué?! Sollozó antes de gritar de rabia y dolor, mientras que la marca en su cuello ardía, estaba desapareciendo, su marca desaparecía.

El llanto de la heredera del Oeste duró horas.

Y su pena aún más.

Renard había sacrificado su vida por ella.

Ella había perdido la mitad de la suya.

 **Notas adicionales:**

 **1.- Sesshōmaru no puede revivirlo porque colmillo sagrado estaba rota.**

 **2.- La marca de pareja yo la manejo de la siguiente forma, entre yōkais ambos (mujer/hombre) marcan a su pareja si alguno de ellos llegara a morir la mitad de la marca desaparecerá de ambos cuerpos, cuando la otra parte muere es cuando la marca se borra completamente, sin embargo, esa unión es especial (cuando son ambos yōkais), porque son las almas las que quedaron marcadas, si en dado caso ambas partes vuelven a reencontrase en un futuro la marca volverá aparecer.**

 **FiraLili**

 **16/08/2018**


	17. El tiempo correcto

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencias: AU.**

 **Día 17:** _**Mitología (idea dada por Raquel Taishō)**_

 **Retazos de verano: El amor SessKag**

 _ **El tiempo correcto**_

Un hombre se encontraba sentado en la cornisa de un edificio cercano a la cafetería que vigilaba, tenía los ojos firmemente clavados en el hombre que leía su periódico como cada día a las 7 de la mañana, de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada buscando a otra persona que aún no llegaba, pero sabía que pronto lo haría.

—Ahora, ¿quieres quitarme mi trabajo?

El sujeto de la cornisa simplemente sonrió al reconocer la voz, por lo que no le dedicó ni una sola mirada.

—Yo sólo pasaba por aquí —comentó encogiéndose de hombre, al tiempo que captaba a una chica caminando con varios papeles en los brazos, por lo que movió sutilmente su mano lo que provocó que ella se tropezara y caer sobre el hombre sentado—. Como esa chica, que caminaba por aquí.

—Claro, las casualidades ocurren, excepto cuando tú estás por el lugar, Kairós.

—Insinúas que yo hice eso —miró a la chica que se disculpaba con el hombre, quien acababa de mirarla y congelarse.

—Insinuó, que mi trabajo es enamorar a las personas, no el tuyo.

—Claro que sí, Cupido.

—Eros.

—Es lo mismo.

El Dios se limitó a suspirar acercándose al borde del edificio, mirando a esa pareja.

—Con que ellos de nuevo, ¿eh? Tienes una obsesión grande con esa pareja.

—Son almas gemelas.

—Que deberías encontrarse por sí mismas, sin que un Dios este interviniendo.

Kairós sólo se rasco el cuello.

—Tardabas en hacer algo.

—Pensé que siendo tú el Dios del momento adecuado, del oportuno, entenderías.

—Como ese Dios, te digo que siempre es el momento adecuado.

Eros sonrió mientras miraba a la pareja que ahora estaba sentada junta, el símbolo ya estaba ahí, era su señal.

—Eres un entrometido.

—Sí, bueno, ya me voy, te dejó lo demás a ti.

El Dios restante suspiró, pero miró e nuevo a la pareja, el hombre de cabello platino miraba con adoración a la mujer de hermosos ojos celestes, tal vez, ellos nunca lo sabrían, pero era la onceaba vez que se reencontraban, era una de las pocas almas gemelas que eran constantes y hermosas. Pensó en Kairós y rió, definitivamente era un entrometido.

—Bien, es hora de que su historia vuelva a comenzar, Sesshōmaru, Kagome.

 **FiraLili**

 **17/08/2018**


	18. Futuro

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencias: AU.**

 **Día 18:** _**Crossover con Star Wars (idea dada por Raquel Taishō**_

 **Retazos de verano: El amor SessKag**

 _ **Futuro**_

Kagome ya sabía la decisión que sus hijos había tomado mucho antes de que su esposo llegará, pero no evitó la esperanza de verlos aparecer junto a él.

Eso no ocurrió.

Los ojos de él, le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba, bajó la mirada a sus manos llenas de cicatrices, de una guerra pasada, de una guerra que se creía ganada.

—Se fueron —no era una pregunta.

—Kenta no quería, pero no dejaría que Kin cuidará a Sayumi, así que al final, los terminó acompañando.

—Ninguno de los dos dejaría sola a Sayumi si ella se decidió a ir —replicó Kagome.

El hombre se sentó junto a su pareja, quien se recargó inmediatamente sobre su hombro, ambos lucharon en la Batlla de Endor, treinta años atrás, ya no era los mismos ni tenían la fuerza para emprender de nuevo una cruzada por el bien de la galaxia, las cicatrices en sus pieles arrugadas eran un recuerdo del que tiempo no perdona, sin embargo, el fuego de sus corazones paso a su hija mayor, que apenas supo que de las cenizas del Imperio galáctico renació para renombrarse la "Primera Orden", Sayumi no quedó quieta, impulsada por las historias de los grandes héroes de esa guerra, no dudo ni un momento en querer enlistarse en la "Resistencia" la nueva alianza rebelde. Y cuando sus otros dos hijos se enteraron, no duraron en ir tras de ella, después de todo, la adoraban, jamás dejarían que saliera a combatir sin su apoyo, así que ahora estaba ahí. Solos.

—Sayumi es idéntica a ti, nunca te detuviste.

—Luchamos por un futuro que ya no existe.

Él la acercó a su pecho.

—Nuestro futuro son ellos, ahora, deben luchar por el suyo.

Kagome suspiró, pero no lo contradijo, su papel había terminado ahí.

 **FiraLili**

 **18/08/2018**


	19. Portadora

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencias: AU**

 **Día 19:** _**Crossover con Ladybug (idea dada por Raquel Taishō**_

 **Retazos de verano: El amor SessKag**

 _ **Portadora**_

—Entonces, ¿yo seré Ladybug?

Kagome miraba a la pequeña figura que flotaba a su alrededor, había muchas que no entendía en realidad, pero lo que sabía es que iba a combatir con Akumas porque alguien se había apoderado de un… ¿miraculous? Y necesitaban de personas que le detuvieran, si bien, eso podía captarlo, ¿por qué ella? Simplemente era una chica que le gustaba de leer, escribir y practicar si tiro con el arco. ¿qué la convertía en candidata para ese importante puesto?

Se sobresaltó cuando la pequeña cosa roja con motas se posó en su hombro.

—Así es —la anciana sonrió levantando la mano para que el kwami fuera con ella—, tendrás la responsabilidad de proteger Tokio.

—Bueno, entiendo eso, pero ¿por qué yo? Sólo soy-

—¿Ordinaría? —la mujer se río, Kagome pensó que sea veía más joven sonriendo de esa amnera tan abierta—. Oh, recuerdo el sentimiento, pero lo que yo veo en ti, es algo más allá de la superficie, viene de aquí —señaló su pecho.

Kagome se tocó las orejas, sintiendo los aretes de donde procedía su poder, aún se sentía insegura, pero asintió, la mujer dejó ir al kwami que se frotó contra la mejilla de la morena que sonrió ante la acción.

—¡Hola! Soy Tikki.

—Kagome —inclinó la cabeza como hacía en cada presentación—, es un gusto trabajar contigo.

Los ojos celestes más ancianos miraron a la nueva portadora, había sido una buena elección, la joven japonesa era sencilla, algo torpe, pero tenía un corazón enorme; extrañaría portar ese traje de su juventud, cuando ella era quien sobrevolaba las calles de Paris. Rió, al ver a Tikki explicarle sus tareas y que debía decir; esperaba que su esposo eligiera bien al portador del gato negro, Adrien muchas veces se dejaba llevar por la emoción.

—Señora Agreste.

Ella sonrió.

—Dime Marinette.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1.- ¿Por qué están en Japón? Porque quiero y puedo (?) Y porque los portadores se han visto a lo largo de mundo.**

 **2.-Al ser un drabble no puedo adentrarme tanto a la historia así que dejo aquí los datos que serían el gato negro o Chat Noir será Sesshōmaru, obvio.**

 **3.- El traje de Kagome vendría hacer el mismo de Marinette, a excepción del obi que se atara alrededor de su estómago, como en los kimonos, que lucirá como alas.**

 **4.- El traje de Sesshōmaru será igual al de Adrien, si ningún cambio, porque ¡uff! Me mata imaginar a Sesshōmaru con látex negro ajustado a tooooodo su cuerpo. Yo sé que muchas gozarían esa vista.**

 **5.- ¡Aja! Así las quería agarrar, puercas (?)**

 **6.-Pasen por su cubo para baba mientras me dejan un bonito review.**

 **FiraLili**

 **19/08/2018**


	20. Accidente(?)

**Pues si, soy yo...**

 **Evil Moon, en directo.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Solo quiero pedirles un minuto de silencio en honor a Fira...**

 ****No murió ni nada de eso, pero su dedo sí.  
Como algunas ya se enteraron por medio de su página; aquellos que aún no lo sabían les hago mención sobre esto.

Se ha fracturado el dedo del pie, no puede caminar y, ha estado bastante dopada (drogada)  
con los analgésicos, por lo tanto, no tuvo oportunidad para escribir el día de hoy.

Se disculpa con ustedes y espera que la reciban mañana con mucho caniño y amor,

¡NO OLVIDEN DEJARLES SUS MENSAJES DE ANIMO (Y METANLE PRESION PARA VAP)  
Ya me dijo que si tiene escondido ese hermoso tesoro...

.

* * *

 **Bueno, tengan cuidado porque, los accidentes pasan...**

 _ **¿Verdad Fira?...  
**_

 _ **¡Muajajajaja!**_

 **Con cariño Evil Moon :3**


	21. Reencuentro

**¡Gracias a las personas que me mandaron sus buenos deseos y ánimos! Ya regresé, por un momento, porque las pastillas que me dieron para calmar el dolor y lo demás, me botan horrible y casi no estoy despierta, así que aprovechando estos momentos de conciencia les vine a dejar el drabble del día 20.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencia: Continuación directa del drabble del día 16 "Renard".**

 **Día 20:** _**Sayumi muere en los brazos de Sesshōmaru al defenderlo (idea dada por Raquel Taishō)**_

 **Retazos de verano: El amor SessKag**

 _ **Reencuentro**_

Sayumi sonrió, a pesar del dolor que sentía mientras la sangre salía a borbotones de su cuerpo, sintió como las manos de alguien la levantaban, ella sabía quién era, no por nada se había interpuesto en ese ataque.

—Sayumi.

—Papá —musitó alzando la mirada con cariño, la guerra ya estaba ganada, pero en el último instante un demonio trató de asesinar al Lord, pero ella fue más rápida—, estás bien.

—Insensata.

Ella rió sintiéndose cada vez más débil y somnolienta, sintió como se movía para desenvainar a colmillo sagrado que recién fue reparada, la heredera levantó su brazo derecho para detener la acción a medio camino.

Él la miró.

Ella negó.

—Por favor.

—Sayumi…

—Por favor —repitió con las lágrimas desbordándose por sus mejillas—, no me revivas… deja que me vaya. Vivir es difícil, papá, no sin él. Por favor, déjame ir.

Sesshōmaru apretó su mandíbula antes de volver a guardar su espada.

—Tu madre y hermanos te lloraran.

—No más de haber sido tú… y mamá moriría sin ti.

—Y sin ti.

Sayumi sonrió suavemente.

—La amo, los amo, pero es difícil —sus palabras iban perdiendo fuerza—, el vacío es profundo y a pesar de todo su amor, nada puede llenarlo, por favor… déjame… reunirme… con él…

Sesshōmaru abrazó su cuerpo hasta el último segundo, no la soltó ni cuando los mensajeros se hicieron presente, llevándose su alma porque si la soltaba estaba seguro de que no podría cumplir esa petición.

Sayumi sonrió mientras subía a una carroza que le esperaba, tocó su cuello, la marca había desaparecido.

 **Ya lo había puesto en el capítulo 16 "Renard", pero lo vuelvo a poner por cualquier cosa:**

 **La marca de pareja yo la manejo de la siguiente forma, entre yōkais ambos (mujer/hombre) marcan a su pareja si alguno de ellos llegara a morir la mitad de la marca desaparecerá de ambos cuerpos, cuando la otra parte muere es cuando la marca se borra completamente, sin embargo, esa unión es especial (cuando son ambos yōkais), porque son las almas las que quedaron marcadas, si en dado caso ambas partes vuelven a reencontrase en un futuro la marca volverá aparecer.**

 **FiraLili**

 **23/08/2018**


	22. Hasta que la vida nos una

**Hai hai, les saluda Moon desde la cuenta de Fira...**

 **Quiero darles un sabio consejo; Saquen el los pañuelos y el clorox, en esta ocasión los necesitarán.(?)**

 **Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje.  
Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Día 21: Sesshōmaru asesina a Kagome a pesar de que la ama (idea dada por GCMoon)**

—¡Hazlo!

Sesshōmaru retrocedió con su espada desenvainada, la mujer que tenía enfrente era su pareja, la humana con la que decidió enlazar su vida y ahora, a la que tenía que detener; tensó la mandíbula al verla tambalearse, sus instintos le exigían ir por ella y aliviar su dolor.

—Kagome…

Ella le miró, poco quedaban de sus ojos celestes, el rojo ya estaba ganando gran parte, si sólo hubiera llegado a tiempo, si nunca se hubiera apartado de su lado.

—…haz-zlo… la bruja… muri-rió y sin… el-lla…

Y sin ella Kagome asesinaría a su familia y amigos.

—Juré protegerte.

La morena luchó contra el deseo de asesinar dejándose caer en el suelo, sus sentidos empezaban a irse, su conciencia igual, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

—Y… juraste que… mi palabra se-ría ley… —levantó la cabeza, le costaba respirar—, así que… hazlo… to-ma mi vida…

Él la miró largamente antes de acercarse y levantar su espada, ella sonrió y cerró los ojos.

—Si mi anterior juramento no sirvió para mantenerte a salvo —Kagome parpadeó sorprendida al sentir como era abrazada suavemente—, te hago otro —ella sintió la punta de la espada apretar su espalda, abrió los ojos sorprendidos—, nunca te dejaré sola.

—Sess…

Él la beso y atravesó dos corazones.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/M:**

 **Cuando Fira me envió este drabble para que lo publicara, me dijo... "Te odio por hacerme escribir esto", la verdad es que, yo solo le pedí que muriera Kag, el malévolo interior de Fira hizo el resto..**

 **La pregunta sería la siguiente ¿A quién deben reprocharle esto?...**

 **Obvio... ¡A ELLA!**


End file.
